megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Biometal
Introduction Featured in the ZX Series, the Biometal System (Livemetal in Japan, also known as the R.O.C.K. Of Crystallized Knowledge or M.E.G.A. Granule Awareness system), created by Ciel, is the process of storing the knowledge, personality and other data of a Reploid, some being more famous than others. The project was originally created to analyse the remains and data of Dr. Weil (Dr. Vile), in the form of Biometal Model W. When this Biometal was removed from the lab (stolen by Serpent), 6 other Models were created to counter it. These include the legendary heroes X and Zero, as well as the four Guardians: Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan and Phantom. Anyone who uses the power or wisdom of a Biometal, takes on an 'living' armor representing the data of the individual inside the Biometal, and is regarded as a Mega Man (Rockman). The H, F, L and P Models were stolen by Serpent and given to his minions. The Biometal 'Models' that are collected in Mega Man ZX are X, Z, H, F, L, P and O. From a certain point in the game, Model X is combined with Model Z to form Model ZX, and is also distributed for combining with future acquired Biometals, namely Models H, F, L, P, and O. These models are later gained from battle. Model W is not acquirable by the player, and is used only by Serpent. Mega Man ZX Advent There are six Biometal forms usable in Mega Man ZX Advent, Models A, H, F, L, P, and ZX; however, the latter five are merely copied through A-Trans. The Biometals Model X Voice Seiyuu: Takahiro Mizushima - The essence of the legendary hero of Neo Arcadia, X. :The Blue Mega Man, Model X is obtained by Vent/Aile in the beginning of the game. Model X's attacks are based upon those of X's and consist of the X-Buster, which can charge and release a blast of energy. The X-Buster can be charged to three levels: a Mid Charge, Full Charge, and Double Charge Shots. Even though the ZX Model can use Double Buster Shot attacks, the Model X version is still more powerful. After fusion with ZX, this Model can't be gotten back until a game is completed with both Vent and Aile. Model Z / ZX Voice Seiyuu: Yuuto Kazama - The essence of the legendary Resistance hero Zero. :Model Z, the Red Mega Man, is used specifically by Girouette early in the game. Based upon Zero, this form features a Z-Saber as a weapon and has a visor instead of a helmet. Attacks used by Girouette in this form are based on Zero's techniques and include Retsuzan, Reppuugeki, Sentsuizan, Ganhanza and Rekkoha. After Girouette is defeated by Serpent, Pandora and Prometheus, he insists to Model Z that it be passed to Vent/Aile, before he dies. After being passed to Vent/Aile, Model Z fuses with Model X, becoming Model ZX, the Ultimate Mega Man. Model ZX's weapons are the ZX-Buster and the ZX-Saber. Model ZX's attacks are based of that of Zero's and X's, featuring, on Zero's side: Retsuzan, Kuuenzan and Ganhanza, and on the only one from X's side; the 2nd shot of the original model X's Double Charged Shot. Model ZX makes an appearance in Mega Man ZX Advent, in the hands of Vent and Aile. Model ZX is created by double megamerging. Model H / HX Voice Seiyuu: Megumi Ogata - The essence of Sage Harpuia of Neo Arcadian guardians. :One of the Biometals stolen by Serpent, Model H, was split into two halves and used to create Hivolt the Raptoroid and Hurricaune the Wolveroid. Once acquired by Vent/Aile, he/she gains access to Model H's abilities by Double Megamerging with Model X, becoming Model HX, the Wind Mega Man. This Model has Thunder elemental attacks, making use of twin sabers in the style of 'Nitouryuu', the Japanese art of wielding two swords simultaneously, with which Harpuia's combo attack, Kougenjin (Mirage Blade), can be performed, as well as the Plasma Shot, and Plasma Cyclone. Abilities specific to this Model include Air Dash, Hover and Enemy Analysis. The Enemy Analysis Skill to used to find the HP of a currently targeted enemy, and on bosses, the location of the Biometal fragment in their body. Model HX bears a close, if bulky, resemblance to Harpuia. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Model H is used, allegedly against its will, by a new 'Chosen One', a man by the name of Aeolus. This manifestation of Model H appears much more sinister than that of Model HX, with its wing jets and helmet ornaments bearing a distinct bat-like motif. However, Aeolus does exhibit many of Harpuia's personality traits, especially his dedication to perfection, save for the lack of compassion and honor. Model F / FX Voice Seiyuu: Kazuya Nakai - The essence of Fighting Fefnir of Neo Arcadian guardians. :One of the Biometals stolen by Serpent, Model F was used to create Fistleo the Predatoroid and Flammole the Moleroid. Once acquired by Vent/Aile, he/she gains access to Model F's abilities by Double Megamerging with Model X, becoming Model FX, the Flame Mega Man. This Model has Fire element attacks, making use of two Knuckle Busters "Nichou" in both long-range and melee combat, based upon Fefnir's arm-cannons, Sodom and Gommorah. The Knuckle Busters can fire upwards as well as sidewards. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include Megaton Crash, a large fireball attack, Ground Break, a flame that crawls along the ground, and Buster Edit. The Buster Edit skill allows an individual path to be set for both Knuckle Busters' shots. Model FX resembles Fefnir somewhat vaguely; the dragon motif of his original armour is absent, with the helmet ornaments mounted at the back, no longer resembling fangs. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Biometal Model F is used, allegedly against its will, by a new 'Chosen One', a woman by the name of Atlas. Her manifestation of Model F bears closer resemblence to Fefnir, with the helmet ornaments mounted on the front instead of the back. Model L / LX Voice Seiyuu: Yuka Imai - The essence of Fairy Leviathan of Neo Arcadian guardians. :One of the Biometals stolen by Serpent, Model L was given to Lurerre the Abysroid and Leganchor the Gelroid for protection. After being acquired by Vent/Aile, Model L is merged with Model X, becoming Model LX, the Mega Man of Water. This Model has Ice element attacks, and its weapon is a Halberd, a form of axe. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include Hyouruu, an attack in which an ice dragon is summoned to attack an enemy, Water Dash, Swim, and Item Scanning. The Item Scanning Skill allows the user to detect items upon a map, in which a Cyber-Elf icon navigates to an item's position. The difference is that model LX has two head water boosts while L has one, and LX shoots out ice platforms. LX is the enhanced version of L. Untamed without the power of Model X, Biometal Model L has a new owner in Mega Man ZX Advent. The Biometal is shown as used by the mysterious character Thetis. Model P / PX Voice Seiyuu: Tetsu Inada - The essence of Shadow Phantom of Neo Arcadian guardians. :One of the Biometals stolen by Serpent, Model P was given to Purprill the Mandroid and Protectos the Goreroid for protection. After being acquired by Vent/Aile, Model P is merged with Model X, becoming Model PX, the Mega Man of Shadows. This Model's weapons are Kunai (Throwing Knives), and Shurikens. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include Shadow Dash, an Overdrive move, which allows the user to dash through enemies; Barrier, a shield that is summoned for defense against one strike, damaging the enemy that attacks; Hanging Wedge, an ability that allows the user to stick to walls ceilings and some obstacles; Radar Scope, a radar that shows an enemy's position, and Night Scope, an ability allowing PX to see further in the dark. The difference is that PX has a mask that covers the nose and shows the eyes while P's whole face is black, PX shoots out a shuriken and a shield while P shoots a shuriken and six mandala stars, and PX can Shadow-Dash while P cannot. PX is the enhanced version of P. Untamed without the power of Model X, Biometal Model P has a new owner in Mega Man ZX Advent. The Biometal is shown as used by the mysterious character Siarnaq. Model O / OX Voice Seiyuu: Jun'ichi Suwabe - The battle data of Omega, in the form of Zero's true body. :A strange stone obtained after defeating Omega in Area N, Fleuve turns this into Model O, which is adapted to Model X as Model OX. Upon use, the player will instantly resemble Omega, in the nostalgic form of Zero's Original Body. OX movements are the same of Model ZX, having available the weapons OX-Buster and OX-Saber, but the abilities of Model OX include infinite Overdrive, which is used to perform a series of techniques that were used by Omega at the end of Mega Man Zero 3. The techniques used by the OX-Saber during Overdrive are Arc Blade (an ice attack), Ryuuenjin (a fire-based uppercut) and Shinkuujin (a thunder attack). OX-Buster attacks during Overdrive include instantly-charged shots, Earth Crush: an attack that involved punching the ground to spit up multiple boulders, Messenko: Zero's X5 Giga Attack, in which plasma bolt erupt from a point where the ground is punched, and Rekkoha: Zero's X6 Giga Attack, which has bolts of light summoned from the sky and ground. Zero's Retsuzan, Kuuenzan and Ganhanza are also available for the OX-Saber. Interestingly enough, Model O itself is shaped like the Greek Letter Omega. Model W - The soul of Dr. Weil :Formed from the remains of the Dr. Weil(Dr. Vile) and Ragnarok fusion, defeated in Mega Man Zero 4. It supposedly contains Dr. Weil's soul, and corrupts all that approach it. Serpent, 10 years before the game, found and was corrupted by the Model W Core. He took a fragment, and used it to create the Maverick outbursts. In the final stage of the game, Serpent activated his fragment of Model W, but was still defeated by Vent/Aile. He used the Model W Core, filled with the power of Humans and Reploids that were killed by the Mavericks, to become a gargantuan figure (Ultimate Model W), exponentially stronger than the form obtained by the Model W fragment. :Weapons available for Model W include increased physical attacks (uppercut, kicks) shooting from fingers, and large energy balls. For Ultimate Model W, attacks include a storm of meteors, creating and breaking a crystal to attack with the shards, stunning powder, and leeching. Model W is the only Biometal that you cannot use in the game. In Megaman ZX Advent it is revealed that many Model Ws had been made by Master Albert. Albert planed to awaken all the Model Ws at once and fuse them into the Ouroborus,a giant Biometal to be used by the Mega Man King. Model A :Model A gets its name from Master Albert, who created Model A as his personal back-up system. This Biometal's Mega Man form allows the use of handguns, as well as the A-Trans copy ability, in the use of DNA Cores. Attacks available include the Charge Shot, the before-mentioned A-Trans ability, and the Homing Shot. The homing shot is capable of targeting up to eight enemies over a reasonable range. This Biometal gains experience with every battle. Model A can also perform the Giga Crush technique, flinging out both pistols in a flurry of bullet fire. Though his appearance and powers have been based on Axl, a character from the Mega Man X series, Model A may bear no relation to the character, or Albert may have somehow known about Axl and based Model A on him. A-Trans Abilities By obtaining DNA cores, Model A can mimic the forms of enemy characters, allowing use of their attacks. *'Buckfire' - In this A-Trans form, access to a series of agility attacks is unlocked, including a diving kick that can destroy certain boxes. *'Chronoforce' - In this A-Trans form, the player can move freely through water (similar to Model L), and fire icicles in many directions. He is invulnerable to spikes above him and can slow time. *'Rospark' - In this A-Trans form, the player can climb ropes and can shoot Rose Stingers. This form is available in Rospark's bulb form (when he's on the ground) and rose form (when the player is attached to a rope). *'Argoyle & Ugoyle' - In this A-Trans form, Argoyle's form is playable. This form can 'infinite dash' and summon Urgoyle as an AI to increase attack or retrieve items not normally accessible. There is a special chip which changes the form's Rock Bombs into soccer balls. *'Queenbee' - In this A-Trans form, the hero can fly into the air to collect items previously inaccessible. The player is also able to carry objects larger than itself. *'Hedgeshock' - In this A-Trans form, the character can get through small spaces without having to transform into their human form, and can cut through obstacles while doing so. *'Vulturon' - In this A-Trans form, the ability to stick to walls and weights to move them is available. The player can also hover for temporarily. *'Bifrost' - In this A-Trans form, the character takes the giant form of Bifrost, and can attack with bites and shoot Ice Fangs. Side effects of this form are that it is so huge, that blocks underneath the character will crumble away, and that it can use it's large fangs to breaks blocks in the way. *'Helios' - As a copy of Helios using the Model H Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model HX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Enemy Analysing. *'Atlas' - As a copy of Atlas using the Model F Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model FX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Buster Edit. *'Thetis' - As a copy of Thetis using the Model L Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model LX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Item Searching. *'Siarnaq' - As a copy of Siarnaq using the Model P Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model PX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Night Scope. *'Vent/Aile' - Imitating Vent/Aile in the Model ZX form is available. The abilities of Model ZX from the previous Mega Man ZX game are available for use. Model a Model a (the "a" standing for "ancient" or "antique") is a Biometal modeled after the original 8-bit Mega Man games used in a unlockable mini-game. If the player obtains all 24 medals and starts a new game, "Model a" can be used in the actual game, being available when the player get Model A. It is, however, an item and not an actual trans. Trivia *Interestingly, the only "pure" biometal that the player ever controls is the X Biometal in ZX and the A Biometal in ZX Advent. It is very likely that the power of the X biometal (the ability to assimilate powers from defeated enemies) allowed Vent/Aile to combine with others. Thus the ZX, HX, FX, LX, PX, and OX do not represent the full powers of the other biometals, but a kind of fusion of X and another. The pure biometal IS used, however, in ZX Advent by the four new Megamen who hold the H, F, L, and P biometals. Similarly, the A Biometal "copies" the form and abilities of pseudoroids and other biometals, but does not have the full abilities of the defeated enemy. As such, it can be assumed that the combination of various Biometals with Model X is reminiscent of X's Variable weapons system, while Model A's ability to transform into others directly is reminiscent of Axl's Copy shot. *In Megaman ZX Advent, Grey meets Aile, and Ashe meets Vent. They each copy their respective ZX forms. This led to some confusion, as Grey, a male reploid, used A-trans to become the version of the female ZX used by Aile. Similarly, the female Ashe became the male ZX used by Vent. Category:Mega Man ZX